


no matter where you are (I'll be there)

by greenarrow12123



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, True Love, every single person except Jiya is oblivious, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: Jiya knew Flynn was in love with Lucy before anyone else. And she was mainly basing this off of the fact that he had long since perfected the love-struck puppy dog eye look.Garcy Prompts ranging from the fluffiest fluff to the angstiest angst





	1. How could you not notice the love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt I received on tumblr: If you’re taking Garcy prompts, could I suggest Jiya realizing Flynn’s feelings for Lucy before anyone else, or maybe she sees something in her visions about a Garcy future. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Jiya actually liked Flynn.

She knew she technically shouldn’t. But she did.

He was a huge nerd, someone who listened to her insane Doctor Who theories. He cracked jokes, often lightening the mood after a tough mission. He was ridiculously smart, knowing obscure facts about things like Swedish law. He was a great cook and took time learning everybody’s favorite meals. He had saved their lives more times than she could count.  
And he was so clearly in love with Lucy.

If anyone had perfected the love-struck puppy dog eyes it was Flynn.

Jiya didn’t know how she missed it at first. Because it was so obvious, in his actions, in his words.

She began to pick up on things. Like how when Flynn would walk into a room his gaze would immediately seek out Lucy, his body relaxing just at the sight of her. Or how when Lucy spoke, Flynn’s eyes remained locked on her, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. How he was always the first one to speak up in defense of her, if though he knew she could fight her own battles.

At first, she just assumed they were friends and that he felt the most comfortable around Lucy.

But then she noticed more. The longing glances when she wasn’t paying attention. The way he would help her down from the lifeboat, his hands just lingering a second too long on her hips. And then there was the way he held her when she had gotten hurt on a mission, refusing to let anybody carry her to her room, even though he had been injured himself.

Nobody seemed to notice what she did. She tried to mention it to Rufus, who had scoffed at the idea. She was pretty sure that even Lucy didn’t know. The woman seemed oblivious to his long looks and his wide hidden smiles. Sometimes she would catch her glancing in his direction and think she was wrong, but Lucy always shook her head and moved on. Jiya wanted to desperately ask her. But she wasn’t sure how to without blatantly telling her that Flynn was head over heels in love with her.

And so the weeks passed and something strange began to happen. It was as if a switch had been flipped. The same actions she saw in Flynn began to appear in Lucy.

The long looks she would hide behind a book. The long touches as she would walk past him in the tight corridors. The wide smiles when he would offer her a coffee every morning. And the pure laughter when he would crack a joke.

But Jiya was 99.9% sure that neither knew how the other felt. She watched them fumble around for weeks as she tried to figure out if there was a way to gently force them to confess, without having to resort to locking them in the broom cupboard.

But she didn’t have to interfere because it all came to a conclusion on the day that Flynn got hurt.

Watching Flynn lie on the floor, Lucy kneeling over him covered in his blood, refusing to give up her grasp on his shirt as Wyatt and Rufus tried to carry his unconscious body to another room, Jiya knew everything was about to change.

Lucy sat by his bedside night and day for a week, nobody able to get her to leave his side. And when he had woken up, Jiya had never seen such a wide smile grace the woman’s face. So much was said in that one look that Jiya just knew they were in it for the long haul.

Ever since that day Jiya knew they had finally revealed their feelings to each other. After months of hidden glances and longing touches, they were finally together. And Jiya couldn’t be happier.  
The happiness seemed to radiate off of them and they didn’t even make an attempt to try and hide it.

Yet somehow everybody else was so freaking oblivious that they couldn’t even see what was right in front of their eyes.

It wasn’t anything as blatant as the couple making out in the middle of the common area. However, it was things such as, Lucy and Flynn coming out into the common room, both with wet hair, after Wyatt and Rufus had been complaining about the shower having been occupied for the past two hours. And neither seemed to put two and two together.

Nobody seemed to notice that Lucy moved out of her shared room with Jiya and into Flynn’s room.

Nobody seemed to notice Lucy wearing Flynn’s clothes on a daily basis.

Nobody seemed to notice Lucy and Flynn cuddling on the couch during their bunker movie night.

Nobody seemed to notice to notice when Lucy and Flynn would sneak off after missions.

They weren’t even trying to hide anything. But nobody noticed.

Until they finally did.

One night, months down the road, a sleepy Rufus made his way into the kitchen startled as he caught sight of Lucy and Flynn sitting at the kitchen table. The room was adorned with plates of delicious-smelling food, dozens of candles, and music streaming from the old record player. The couple themselves sitting across from each other holding hands.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Rufus looked at the alarmed couple in confusion, “Um, what’s going on here?”

“It’s our fifth month anniversary.” Flynn said with a deadpan expression.

Rufus’s eyes grew comically large as Lucy stifled a laugh.

“Jiya!” Rufus yelled before turning around and taking off down the hall.

“Well guess that’s the end of that.”

Lucy smiled, reaching forward, grabbing Flynn’s chin and pulling him to her, so she could press a kiss against his lips, “No, this is just the beginning.”

Flynn smiled, his fingers threading through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

The couple didn’t notice as the other’s gathered at the door, frowns forming on their annoyed faces as they passed money to a smirking Jiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys have ideas or prompts feel free to send me a message on tumblr (mell-bell)


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries to surprise kiss her abnormally tall boyfriend
> 
> From misscrazyfangirl321: Can I request an established relationship fic, where Lucy tries to give Flynn a surprise kiss, but he's so much taller than her, he literally has to bend down for her to kiss him at all, so she has to get creative? (Ie, standing on the couch, climbing on a counter, etc?) I just love the idea of tiny Lucy being frustrated that she can't surprise her loving boyfriend with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I literally love y’all and I got like 12 garcy prompts on tumblr so expect a lot in the coming week!!! Thanks for the prompt @misscrazyfangirl321! Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Lucy wasn’t short.

She was average height for a woman of her age.

Garcia, on the other hand, was tall.

Most of the time Lucy didn’t mind. He was able to grab things off the top of the shelf (or at least lift her up). When the time team had their monthly basketball game, he was the best player by default. And even though everyone begged to be on his team he seemed apathetic toward the whole thing and ended up choosing Lucy every time. And when he hugged her, she fit perfectly against him, his chin able to rest comfortably on the top of her head.

But his being tall did come with a few issues. Wearing his pajamas was a hazard and had been the cause of many bruises and one minor sprained wrist. He was also impossible to outrun and he used it to his advantage often. Like when he would find her at 3 am pouring over a historical document only to steal it from her and run to hide it so she could get some sleep for once.

But her real issue came when she tried to kiss him. It was utterly impossible to surprise him.

She had tried once to pull him down by his shirt but all she had managed to do was stretch out his favorite maroon turtleneck and gain a huge bruise on her forehead where his chin had collided.

Ever since that moment, she had been sulking just a little at how easy it was for him to surprise her.

And he surprised her often. Garcia loved kissing Lucy. Whether it was her forehead, her nose, the top of her head, her neck, her hand. But of course, his favorite was her lips.

She would be cooking dinner or pouring over historical documents when he would swoop in pressing a kiss against her lips. When she questioned him on why he did it so often, he referenced the smile that graced her face, or the way her eyes sparkled, or of course the way her tongue would shoot out silently asking for more.

But as much as Lucy loved receiving kisses, she was jealous that she couldn’t surprise him like that. Even stretching up on her tiptoes she barely reached his shoulder.

So she made it her mission to surprise kiss him.

──────────────────────

_The Couch:_

Lucy had somehow misjudged the bounciness of the couch in the bunker.

She had figured if she stood on the couch she would be tall enough.

But her plan didn’t work out the way she expected.

Garcia had been standing in front of the TV watching a football game while he waited for the food to cook on the stove. And Lucy thought that this could be her moment. The man in question wasn’t paying attention as she hopped up onto the couch.

But the cushions were softer than she expected and instead of pushing herself forward she fell off balance. As she tried to catch herself, she ended up propelling herself over the back of the couch, a shriek tearing from her throat as she tried to break her fall.

As she laid on the ground, she let out a sigh. Opening her eyes she saw Garcia standing over her, a smirk wide on his annoyingly tall face and she just groaned, closing her eyes and pretending she wasn’t there.

──────────────────────

_The Kitchen Counter:_

Lucy had a habit of climbing onto kitchen counters. She had done it since she was a little girl and it had stuck with her. It was much easier than having to rely on somebody else when she could just do it a more creative way. So she figured she might as well use it to her advantage.

She had recruited Jiya onto her side, explaining her plan, the younger woman holding back laughter at the determined look in Lucy’s eyes.

The plan was simple enough. Jiya would tell Garcia that Lucy needed him in the kitchen, where Lucy would be lying in wait on the counter.

It had been about an hour and Lucy was dozing off when she finally heard footsteps. With a grin, she jumped to her feet, ready to pounce.

The second the man walked around the corner, Lucy jumped onto his back.

“AhhHHHH!” The man screamed and Lucy’s eye’s widened as they dropped to the ground.

“Rufus?!”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Lucy looked around, no Garcia in sight, “I…I mean. Wait what?”

Frantic footsteps sounded down the hall and Jiya rounded the corner, bending over trying to catch her breath.

“I….” she huffed, “sorry.”

Garcia appeared in the doorway not long after, his brows raising in amusement at the two travelers sprawled out on the ground.

“My bad.” Jiya whispered.

──────────────────────

The next morning, Lucy woke up in bed alone. As she went to swing her legs over the side of the bed, her feet hit something. Squinting her eyes, she leaned down picking it up.

It was a stool. Her name gracing the top in curvy letters. And the rest covered in all different kinds of nerdy stickers. And a note on top:

_So you can stop tackling me to the ground when you’re trying to surprise kiss your abnormally tall boyfriend -Rufus_

Not five minutes later, Lucy peeked around the corner watching as Garcia cooked breakfast. Quietly trotting up behind him, she placed the stool on the ground. Jumping up onto it, she reached out grabbing his shoulders and swinging him around. Her face breaking out into a wide smile as she saw the surprised look on his face. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to her lips before turning and hopping down.

With a smile, she picked up her stool and high-fived Rufus, who had been sitting at the kitchen table and witnessed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see a continuation to any of these prompts just let me know!!!


End file.
